I'm Sorry
by HouseOfAnubisSibunaLover
Summary: 5 years.Thats how long Nina has been away from the Anubis House. Then she finds out Fabian is going to be married to Joy. *I am really bad at summarys* Fabina One-shot!


**A\N: Hey this is a one-shot of Fabina, that I thought of it while doing the dishes.**

_~Nina~ _

_It was about 5 years, when we said GoodBye to the Anubis House. _

_I was living alone, in America. One day, Amber called me._

_She was the only one I still talk to. So my phone rang._

"_**Nina! Fabian-**__ my heart turned at the name. _**and Joy are getting married!"**_she said._

"_**Of Course they are**__." I said, with my heart breaking._

"_**Yeah, Fabian told me to invite everyone. **__She says, relizing that I'm hurt inside._

"_**Okay, then." **__I say, sighing._

"_**So are you coming?" **__she says._

"_**Sure, I would LOVE to see my ex-boyfriend get married, Even though I still like him! **__I say, snapping at her. _

"_**You still like him?" **__she says._

"_**Sorry for snapping at you Amber..And yeah. And I'll come, will not say I will enjoy it though." **__I say._

"_**Its fine, Come to England yeah? I'll meet you at the airport." **__She says._

"_**Okay, see you there Ams." **__I say hanging up the phone._

_I then sighed..I thought that one day…We could get back together. Then I lost phone-numbers and house things but Amber's. I don't know why but I never asked for anyone's from Amber. And she never asked If I wanted some. _

_~2 days later~_

_I was on the plane. I don't know what to do. So I got my camera, not for the wedding but for just pictures of England. I haven't used this camera in a long time, so I flipped though them to cheer me up. Bad idea._

_1__st__ picture, __Everyone at The Anubis House. __2__nd__, __Fabian and I in the attic. __3__rd__, __When Fabian and I first kissed,__ Amber toke that one. 4__th__, __Fabian saving me, when I almost fell down that hole, __5__th__, __When he asked if I minded if he walked over with me. __6__th__….I put the camera down, I couldn't watch anymore. My eyes started to tear up. The lady behind me asked what was wrong. __**"Nothing, just airsick." **__I said, pretending to throw up. Then she sat back down. This was going to be a long ride. Finally, we landed. I wiped my tears and got all my stuff. Then I saw Amber, I tried to be as happy as possible. _

_~Outside the airport~_

"_**Amber!" **__I said, smiling._

"_**NINA! Oh my your make-up is running! Let me fix that when we get to my house!" **__She says._

_I didn't even know, only Amber would care. _

"_**Sure, fine, whatever." **__I said._

"_**Oh and here's a invite to get in to you know who and you know who's party." **__she says while giving me a big card that says "Congrats to Fabian Rutter, and Joy Mercer!" Sunday April 20, at 4:00 p.m to 10:00p.m. Party from 6:00 to 10:00. Love, Jabian." I can tell she knows I have sadness in my eyes._

"_**Neens…Your make-up is running more! Come on." **__She says, while showing me her car._

_~At Amber's House~_

"_**Wow…Amber this is BIG!" **__I say._

" _**I know wonderful, isn't it?" **__she says while she shows me the guest room. It was pink, of course but not as pink as hers, and it had a twin bed. And photos all over the walls. I smile at one of Amber and Alfie._

_Then I see one of Fabian and I. And I sigh. _

"_**Oh Nina..I'm sorry. Want me to take that down?" **__She says warmly._

"_**Sure, Ams thanks." **__I say as she takes it down._

"_**Well…I'll leave you to unpack. Then we shop for a dress!" **__she says, and walks out._

_I unpacked them toke all my make-up off. Then walked into the living room all fresh. Amber was sitting on a chair, reading "Bop Mag". _

"_**WWVBD?" **__She says, reading._

"_**Hey Amber, ready to shop?" **__I say._

_She puts her mag down. And jumps up. _

"_**Yeah!" **__she says while we walk into town._

"_**How 'bout this place?" **__I say, looking at a dress place._

"_**Rubbish. Been there, have that." **__She says._

"_**Okay then." **__I say._

_And we keep walking. Finally.._

"_**OH OH THIS ONE!" **__Amber says, jumping and pointing at a Wedding and Prom dress shop._

"_**Okay Okay." **__I say, while we walk in._

_~In the store~_

"_**Marygold!" **__She says, and walks up to someone at the table, her name tag says "Hello My Name is Marygold May"._

"_**Amber!" **__She says in a british accent. __**"And whos this?" **__She says pointing at me._

"_**I'm Nina, Nina Martin, Nice to meet you Marygold." **__I say._

"_**Your american yeah?" **__She says._

"_**Yeah, I am." **__I say._

"_**Well welcome! What do you 2 ladys need?" **__She says._

"_**Some wedding dresses! 2 of our friends are getting married soon."**__Amber says._

"_**Really? So many people were asking for wedding dresses today. Anyway that way." **__She says and points right._

"_**Thanks!"**__ Me and Amber say while we walk over._

"_**I saw a dress that was perfect for you!" **__Amber says._

"_**Sure." **__I say while she grabs a dress from the hook. It was stuck._

"_**Give it!" **__? says..Wow that tone seems like Ive heard it before._

"_**Joy..Relax!" **__I hear someone say..No it cant be..Amber see's my face go pale. Then the girl comes over to us, and me and Amber gasp._

"_**Amber, Nina!" **__She says as Amber grabs the dress. Then Fabian comes over._

"_**What's taking so-**__then he see's me and Amber…__**Nina? Amber? **__He says._

"_**Yeah its us.." **__We mumble._

"_**Great to see you guys!" **__He says smiling. "__**So are you coming to the wedding Nina? **__He says._

"_**Yeah, I am." **__I say trying not to look into his eyes._

"_**Anyway, Nice to see you all again. We MUST get going. Now if you would hand me that dress." **__Joy said._

"_**Joy..Let them have it, kay?"**__ Fabian says._

"_**Okay Fabes." **__She says._

_~The night of the wedding~_

_I was almost ready..just needed that dress. _

"_**Amber!" **__I said._

"_**Yeah Neens?" **__She said._

"_**Where is the dress?"**__I said._

"_**Under your bed." **__She said._

_She was right. I slipped it on, and was all ready._

_~Halfway though the wedding~_

_I couldn't take it anymore. This is bad. I saw everyone from the Anubis House for like 1 minute. _

"_**I do". **__Joy had just said._

_I couldn't take this. So I ran out, I think I saw Fabian look at me. But I was to busy to care._

_It was raining outside. POURING. I was to busy to care. 20 seconds after I went out there. Little did I know Fabian was in a bush watching me. Then Amber came out to talk to me. _

"_**Nina…"**__She said sitting next to me._

"_**What.." **__I said, wiping my tears._

"_**You look so cold. Want a umbrella?" **__She said, calmly._

"**No."**___I said, frowning._

"_**Okay then, what's the matter. Tell me Neens!" **__She said._

"_**Fabian…" **__I said, as if I had to say no more._

"_**Still?" **__She said, kindly sitting by me in the rain._

"_**Still..Sorry that I ran out. I just couldn't take it." **__I said, crying._

_She was by me for 5 minutes then I told her to go enjoy, and I would be fine._

_~Fabian~_

_She still likes me? I still like her. Why am I marrying Joy then? Because..I hadn't heard from Nina for 5 years…I thought she forgot about me…And Joy never gave up on me…And reminded me that Nina never got in contact. So finally I gave in. I know dumb of me right? Then after Amber left I saw Patricia come out._

"_**Ah Fabian. Joy needs you. You ran out." **__Tricia said. _

"_**I know, just a little more. Be in soon hopefully." **__I whispered back._

"_**Fine." **__She said._

"_**Trixie please. Please Please, don't let Joy out here." **__I say._

"_**Okay, fine fine." **__She says and walks away._

_~Nina~_

_After Amber left I kinda cryed and almost feel asleep. Fabian is now happily married to Joy Mercer, by now. I'm such a idiot. And to think he liked me! Its still raining, harder now. I don't care. Then I heard footsteps. _

"_**Go Away Please." **__I say, tearing up again._

"_**It's me though." **__Someone says, Fabian._

"_**Shouldn't you be with Joy? Fabian and Joy Rutter." **__I look down, and frown._

"_**Niens..what's the matter." **__He says._

_He hasn't called me "Niens" for such a long time. I smile for 1 minute then..I remembered he now has a wife._

"_**Nothing". **__I say, with my eyes down._

"_**Nina..You have the worst lies ever. You know that." **__he says._

"_**Fine, I like you. And it doesn't matter now..Your married.**__ I mumbled._

"_**What did you say? Nina…Why didn't you call me, all these 5 years. Or try to contact me? Or the others?" **__He says, smiling warmly._

"_**Okay, fine because nothing will change, when I say this, I will say it. I still like you Fabian. I have for 5 years or even more. Okay happy now? And because I lost contact. And I was busy all this time. Tomorrow 3 years ago Gran died." **__I said, and I felt more tears._

"_**I like you as well…." **__He says and sits by me._

"_**Fabian. Your married. **__I say._

"_**No, I'm not. After you ran out I ran after you. Now lets get inside, its cold out here." **__He said._

"_**Then why were you about to marry Joy, then?" **__I say._

_~Fabian~_

_So I said everything to her._

"_**I get it. But you know I could never forget you." **__She said._

"_**I know, Same." **__I said, then I kissed her, for the first time in 5 years, I was really happy._

_~Nina~_

_He kissed me…_

_~Fabian~ _

_I pulled away and we laughed._

"_**We should really get out of the rain." **__I said._

"_**Yeah, we should." **__She said, shaking._

_So I gave her my jacket again, like that one time in the cellar. I smile. Good Times._

"_**Thank You. So much." **__She said, smiling while wiping her tears and getting up._

_Then she held my hand tightly. I missed this. Why did I let Joy get to me? We walked back, and everyone gasps, she had my jacket on,we were holding hands, and we were very wet from the rain. _

"_**Fabes! Are you okay! **__Joy said, eying Nina._

"_**Yeah, Yeah Fine Joy." **__I said. _

_Then Amber rushed to Nina. _

"_**NINA! I never should of left you out there alone!" **__She said, then I guess she saw me. _

"_**Well hello Fabian.." **__She said, looking from me to Nina and eying how we were holding hands, and Nina had my jacket. _

"_**Hey Amber." **__I said._

"_**So let's finish this wedding! Come on Fabes!" **__Joy Said._

"_**No, I don't want to." **__I said, sternly._

_Everyone gasped._

_~Nina~_

_Did he just say No…? I smiled then found everyone looking at me with mean faces but people at the Anubis House. _

"_**What?" **__I said, frowning._

"_**Did you just say No..?" **__Joy asked._

"_**Yeah, I did. You made me give into you all these years, when I really loved Nina, you said "She doesn't remember you, she doesn't care…And such." And now I say no. Wedding's off Joy. And call me Fabian not Fabes." **__Fabian said._

_I smiled, and gave him a hug._

_He hugged back and smiled._

" _**love you Nina Martin" **__He said, blushing._

"_**I love you as well Fabian Rutter." **__I said, and I saw Joy grr and and walk away._

"_**FABINA! EPPP! I KNEW THEY WOULD GET BACK TOGETHER ONE DAY!" **__Amber screamed._

_Then we kissed and everyone clapped. _

"_**This is Our Story, well the most of the last 7 years, now we are happily married. And still have contact with everyone. Joy is still kinda mad. But anyway thanks for reading. **_

_**~Fabian and Nina Rutter~ **_


End file.
